


Lay In Your Bed (All Day)

by trespresh



Series: I'm Half-Doomed, You're Semi-Sweet [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespresh/pseuds/trespresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Central City hasn’t heard from Cold in well over a month—a rarity over the last year. Newspaper stands boast big, bold headlines reading “Central City Clear of Cold?”, “Our City Remains Safe”, and “Flash Credited for Cold Disappearance.”</p>
<p>That last one’s Barry’s favorite.</p>
<p>(In which they don't leave Len's bed, all day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay In Your Bed (All Day)

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously so short. These two got me weak.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to the DC Universe. Fall Out Boy owns the title.

Central City hasn’t heard from Cold in well over a month—a rarity over the last year. The CCPD had tried to track any Rogue movement but, after a series of mob hits and a nasty case of money laundering involving Stagg Enterprises, are forced to refocus their efforts; the city’s museums and banks are counting themselves lucky, wary but glad to be temporarily free of the threat of master-minded theft. Newspaper stands boast big, bold headlines reading “Central City Clear of Cold?”, “Our City Remains Safe”, and “Flash Credited for Cold Disappearance.”

That last one’s Barry’s favorite.

“I mean, it _is_ because of me that you’ve been lying low,” he says one morning after dashing out to get them coffee, having grabbed the newspaper from the stand on the way back to Len’s apartment. He pulls his shirt off and climbs back into bed, tucking the comforter around himself and showing Len the headline topping the newspaper.

Len smirks. “I’ve been busy. Just not for the reasons they think,” he purrs, reaching over to wrap a hand around Barry’s hip and tugging. Barry follows his lead eagerly, rolling over to climb on top of him. Len gets a hand behind his neck and pulls him down for a kiss, the other hand taking the newspaper from Barry and tossing it over the edge of the bed.

The way Barry laughs into his mouth and kisses back is enough to keep Len in bed with him all day. Central City can wait.


End file.
